Hide and Hunt
by LovelessNightmare
Summary: Magic is outlawed throughout the land. And the magic wielders that have it in their blood are put to death, by the Millennium Earl. Allen Walker, abandoned when he was four and taken in by a brother and sister years later, finds out he is a magic user. Slight PokerPair and Laven
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_ This is just an Idea that came to me when I was working on creating Characters for a friend. I don't know how long this story will turn out but hopefully you enjoy the first chapter.~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character to Man.. they belong to their rightful creator.**

 **Full Summary::** Magic is outlawed throughout the land. And the magic wielders that have it in their blood are put to death, by the Millennium Earl. Allen Walker, abandoned when he was four and taken in by a brother and sister years later, finds out he is a magic user. With the help of two exiled Noahs and a Bookman apprentice, Allen works to find a way to stop the Earl and free magic in the land.

* * *

Magic once colored the world in varieties that were not all known to man. Some were still being discovered, while others were lost and being found once again. Magic was once an everyday thing people were used to. Its users were loved and fear, even revered as holy beings. But now magic was feared beyond all belief when the Millennium Earl came into power. Villages of magic users fell within single nights; ones who could not die by fire were drowned.

By the Earl's third year of power, magic was brought to an end. Families were destroyed and all trace vanished, though a few remained that had power flowing through them, and they started to build a resistance that would one day overthrow the Earl. Even the Earl's dear family fled him, the race known as Noah, disappeared without a trace.

Fifteen years later and the Earl still rules though the resistance has grown over those years. And this is where our story begins fifteen years after the fall of magic.

He was abandoned before he could even remembered, and at the age of seven a traveling man took him in only to die on the boys twelfth birthday. Now Allen Walker was staying with a brother and sister for three years now. They never questioned the snow haired boy on his appearance of his left hand. Or how he came to have the scar that etched it's way down the left side of his face.

No Komui and Lenalee Lee could careless about what happened to Allen as long as he helped out around their home and shop. Years passed and the began to think of them as family, nothing ever seemed out of the norm to him.

Though that all changed shortly after the third year.

Allen Walker, at the age fifteen had snowy white hair and silvery grey eyes that sparkled when caught in the right light. He was a quiet boy who was polite and tried his hardest to help in anyway.

"Allen, could you help me get this bread out and set up before the shop opens in a few minutes?" Lenalee's sweet melodic voice drifted through the tasty smelling air. Her black dress was covered in splotches of flour as she held out a tray of pastries to the expecting boy.

Smiling softly Allen accepted them and waited for the pigtailed girl to collect another tray before following her out. The Lee siblings owned a small, yet popular, bakery in the middle of the Earl's capital. People from all around rich and poor came to the Lee's bakery, and Allen was happy to be able to help them meet the supplies and demand.

Pushing open the door, he set the tray down on the counter. "Lenalee is there anything else you need?"

Lenalee looked back towards the white haired boy, "Brother is still making more so we're good for a bit, I believe." She smiled sweetly before going back to setting out bread.

Shifting from foot to foot Allen, looked towards glanced towards the pigtailed girl. "Do you think it would be okay for me to go out for a bit." Allen asked praying that the girl would be fine with it. It wasn't that he didn't want to help at the moment, but he had heard that the Earl was doing a walk through today, and Allen was curious of the man who brought an end to magic and the Noah clan. Were the rumors true about how he always wore a goof grin, and was big, super big and round? Allen wanted to see for himself.

"I'm sure Nii-san won't mind." Lenalee smiled, before finishing up the last bit, "Just be back before noon."

Allen nodded and started for the door, only stopping to grab a cloak on the way out,, "Thanks Lenalee! See you in a bit!" He called over his shoulder and waved at her.

The streets were busy with life even at the early hours of morning. Allen was glad he remembered to grab a cloak before leaving considering his white hair would stand out like a wolf in a sheep's' pen. The black hood was pulled up concealing most of his hair. Taking a deep breath of the stale dank city air, Allen exhaled slowly he wasn't a fan of the city. Avoiding a puddle, he was pretty certain wasn't water, Allen managed to dodge some children that ran by, in filthy tattered clothes. One small boy waved at him and he waved back knowing he was one of the boys he gave bread to on a daily basis. Pausing Allen watched them retreat down one of the many side allies.

' _Children so free of burden…"_ the thought passed through his head as their laughter faded away. Shaking his head to clear his thought Allen continued on through the nasty streets. He planned to get the the center before the Earl arrived. He had heard every time the man came the streets filled up with people that came to admire their hero. The few years that Allen had spent in this small city he never once saw the man, but that was going to change today.

Pushing his way through people, the snow haired boy arrived at the back of the crowded street. ' _damn …_ ' he thought as he climbed onto a set of wooden crates a few paces down from the spot he had just arrived at. Once on top he could see over the heads of most people.

"Excuse me, Shounen… Can you tell me which way to a tobacco shop?" Allen jumped slightly at the sudden male voice below him. Glancing down he was met with startling golden eyes that flashed to a deep brown and stayed that way. Their owner was quite handsome Allen noted, with long dark wavy hair that was pulled into a small low ponytail that ended at the bottom of his shoulders. He stood a good few inches taller than Allen. His clothes were that of a noble, one of high standard but Allen could see he had muscles that most noble men did not possess. A beauty mark was under his left eye and Allen couldn't help but stare.

"Uh well… it's across the street down about five blocks." Allen spoke while pointing towards the right, honestly Allen was terrible at directions but… he'd been to the smoke shop enough times for a certain red haired nobleman that irked him the wrong way. The crowd around them started cheering and Allen quickly tore his gaze from the stranger, "I don't think, it would be best to try and cross the Earl is approaching." The man's eyes flashed gold again at the mention of the earl. What was up with this guy.

The man tilted his head and looked out towards the crowd. "I guess you're right… though it would be great to never see that man again." Allen paused in his watching something really wasn't right with this man… He didn't seem to like the Millennium Earl, but why?

Looking down at the man Allen crouched down so he was eye level and tilted his head. "Sir do you happen to have something against the Earl?"

The man chuckled at that, "Saying something like that will get you killed Shounen." He looked up into Allen's silver eyes and smiled bitterly, "But yes I do…"

"Eh but why?"

The man smiled bitterly, "He hunts my family, after everything we did for him… We are hunted." at that the man's skin turned grey and his eyes turned solid gold.

Allen's heart stopped and he stood up quickly taking a step back he failed to realize how close he was to the edge of the create. "Noa-" He never finished, for the crates gave out and buckled under his weight. Allen let out a soft yell as the crates buried him, quickly he pushed them off and struggled to get out of the pile. Glancing around he noticed the man, no Noah, was gone. Allen shuddered at the memory of those haunting eyes. He had heard stories of the Noah clan… A family that was known for power. They had been divided into fourteen powerful beings that could do all manors of magic. The features that made them differ from normal humans was their skin would take on an ashen grey tone, and their eyes changed to gold. He had heard rumors of how they had strange marking across their foreheads but some people said it was a lie.

"How could he have left so fast…" Allen muttered glancing around hoping to catch some sight of the man. "Damn I didn't even learn his name." Letting out a sigh Allen turned back to the crowd, and noticed that a few eyes were staring at him. Paling he realized his cloak's hood had slipped in the fall. Soon more eyes turned his way and he felt panic welled up inside him.

' _What did I do?'_ looking around questionly, he noticed nothing strange. ' _Why are they looking?'_

"Young man are you alright?~"

The world came to a stand still at that voice.

* * *

 ** _A/N_ : Hope you enjoyed (x.X) I'm trying to get back into writing end of it so things should start to flow more smoothly once I get back into writing~ Hopefully! I am sure we all have an idea about who the mysterious man is... He just wouldn't let me reveal his name to Allen-kum yet XD Poor kid. **


	2. Chapter 2

Even though Allen had never saw the owner of the face he could not forget the voice, the man whose voice haunted his dreams. Allen's whole body screamed out for him to run, his left arm twitched violently, and against his bodies wishes, Allen slowly turned around. A face that was grinning too much to be real, and a body as round as a barrel, greeted him.

The Millennium Earl stood behind him in all of his glory. A pink umbrella was held firmly in his grasp, and a top hat covered in little skulls adorned his head. Behind him two guards stood their hands rested on their pikes. Allen didn't even want to be on the receiving end of those wicked looking blades. Glancing back to the Earl, he noticed the man was staring intently at his face, more accurately his scar that decorated the left side.

"Tell me boy, why do you have the scar of someone branded with magic in their bloodline?~" The Earl hummed, leaning a little closer the the boy trying to get a clear look at the scar that marred his face.

Allen backed away slightly, in all honesty he had no idea how he earned his scar, he always thought he was born with it. "I-I don't know, sir…" he cursed himself slightly at the stutter.

The Earl cocked his head as if puzzled by the boys answer, "You sure you do not know child?"

Allen nodded. He didn't want to be in the presence of the earl any longer. All the awe that Allen held for the man vanished. Unknown hatred flooded his heart. This man before him was a monster. A murderous urge vibrated through him, and his left arm gave another violent twitch.

His body started forward against his will. A flash of red and black quickly jumped in front of him as a hand landed on his shoulder, saving him from getting himself killed.

"There you are moyashi-chan!" A cheerful voice rang out clearing his foggy mind. Looking up silver eyes met one single shimmering emerald green eye.

"Hu-" Allen started but was cut off by the red head.

"I'm so sorry, Lord Millinume, he's a new apprentice we picked up off the side of the road." Allen tilted his head, what the bloody hell was this lunatic talking about? This guy was a complete and utter stranger.

The Earl backed up slightly and straightened his tan frock. "Ah, Bookman Jr. what a pleasant surprise." He paused and looked into the crowd as if looking for someone, before turning his attention back to the one eyed red head. " I assume your grandfather is close by recording all that is happening."

Bookman Jr. chuckled and squeezed Allen's shoulder lightly, as if trying to reassure the boy, which just lead to an even more confused Allen. "He's always recording, like anyone of the Bookman clan should."Waving at the man, Bookman Jr. grinned. "See you around Lord Milline!" The boy chirped, and grabbed allen's left arm and dragged him back through the still gawking crowd.

After several twists and turns later, that left Allen wondering where in the world he was, Bookman Jr. had finally come to a complete stop. Glancing around Allen noticed he was in the wealthy noble district of the city. Taking the time he had, Allen actually studied the creep who pretended to know him. The man, or boy as he looked to only be a few years older than Allen, had a lone emerald green eye, his right was covered with a black eyepatch. He was handsome with fine a chiseled face, and his red hair was held up with a green and black bandanna.

Pulling away from the red head, Allen spun around to face him. "Who the hell are you? What's the big deal?"

Bookman smiled at him and ruffled his white locks, "Easy, kiddo, I just saved you from being killed on sight." At Allen's confused look the boy sighed, "Your scar… points you out as a child of a line of magic users, though before you go asking questions, even I don't know which one it is. My gramps may know though…"

Allen growled at this. "That doesn't answer any of my questions!" He hissed. Allen was lost, confused and with a complete and utter numbskull of a person. His day had started off so perfect, now it was just mush. He had run into a strange, creepy, tall, dark, stranger, then the earl and now this nutjob. To say the least Allen was annoyed. Something he hardly experienced. All he wanted was answers.

Bookman Jr. sighed, "Okay for starters, my name is Lavi… I'm part of the Bookman clan. I'm sure you've heard of us right, Moyashi?" Allen's brow twitched in irritation at the nickname but nonetheless he nodded. He had heard about how the Bookman Clan was the only group of magic users left, only because the Earl wanted history recorded the right way. He also had a feeling the Earl didn't feel like losing the knowledge the Bookman possessed. "Well… You kind of drew attention to yourself with that whole crate deal…"

"That doesn't explain why you said the Earl wants to kill me…"

Lavi sighed again, his one bright green eye dulling slightly. "My Gramps picked up on it… Your scar… it's kind of a one of a kind, that's all I know really… Whatever it is, it means the Earl has picked up on you. You might as well kiss goodbye to your normal life. You've been noticed, Sweetcakes."

Allen's brow twitched again with annoyance, "Will you stop calling me those embarrassing nicknames! My name Is ALLEN, you dumb rabbit!" He yelled shoving the one eyed rabbit away from him. Lavi stumbled back at the unexpected strength. Taking the chance, as an opportunity, Allen ran. Buildings and people alike blurred around him. All he needed was to get away. His gut instinct was screaming at him to flee. To escape the harsh reality that his hero, the earl, was the man who killed his first family. A family he could not remember. A life that was forever lost in darkness.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thank you for the Reviews/Fave/Follows... I plan to make this story really good I have a goal in mind that I hope to reach before November... (I'm in Nano)  
To answer some questions yes the Earl is counted in the Noahs and Jasdevi count as two... And yes due to some circumstances the Earl, against his will, is on the outs of his family... (But you'll find out more as the story progresses) Really hoped everyone enjoyed..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry I never got around to updating... (X.X) working on cosplay and a few other things has really taken up most of my time sadly. Also Thank you everyone for the reviews follows and faves!**_

* * *

A few days had passed since Allen unfortunate encounters, and he was feeling the stress. On a few of his errands he spotted the annoying red head, Lavi, pushing through people trying to catch his attention. Allen ignored him the best he could three times before the boy finally caught him, only to lose him shortly after. He was not impressed about the redhead's persistence.

A couple of times he also caught sight of the Earl's men watching him closely in the streets. It was slightly unnerving to the white haired boy, not that he would tell anyone.

Days past and he would catch sight of cloaked men watching the bakery for hours, some would be seated on the roofs above thinking no one noticed them peek out from behind smoking chimneys. His first instinct was to close the blinds in fear of assassins wanting to kill him. But he would pause and would assassin's want to kill him? He hadn't pissed anyone off, that he knew of.

Humming to himself Allen tried to ignore the looming hooded figures that seemed to watch him from every corner, as he continued to place out freshly baked pastries. The day was still young and not many people had showed up to buy their daily bread and sweets, so Allen was not feeling the usual morning rush.

Sighing he rocked back onto the balls of his feet clearly bored. There was really nothing the boy could do other than wait for customers to show, since Komui had decided to throw all the work load at Allen, and take his sister out for a nice day off. Not that Allen was really complaining. Lenalee did deserve a break. Though he really didn't see why Komui had to go with.

The jingling of the front bell drew him from his bored musings, plastering a pleasant smile on his lips Allen turned around. "Welcome to Lee-" his smile fell as he caught sight of his customer. It was one of the cloaked men that he caught watching him many times already. A feeling of dread welled up in his stomach as the guy looked towards him. ' _Am I going to die?'_ bounced around his head as he slowly backed away, only stopping when his back hit one of the tables with bread.

He wasn't planning to panic, but he caught sight of the gleaming knife held in the man's hand, barely visible under his cloak. His breath hitched when the man started stalking forward.

The man smirked as he got closer, and Allen did the first thing he could think of, throw bread loaves at him. One heavier loaf smashed the guy in the nose, causing him to hiss in pain and clutch his nose. Taking that as his chance Allen dive behind the counter, and bolted for the back of the bakery. He heard the curses and sputters, from the man no doubt, and soon heavy footsteps that chased after. He prayed to whatever gods that would listen, that he made it out alive. Purposely he pulled barrels and flour bags down behind him as he ran hoping that they would stall the assassins advance.

The back door came into sight and he grinned, he'd make-

It happened so quick, rough fingers dug into his shoulder making him cry out in pain, and then the next moment he was on his back gazing at the dark wooden ceiling, with the cloaked man leering over him.

"Really thought you could escape huh, pipsqueak?" he hissed giving a slight kick to Allen's ribs.

The white haired boy squeezed his eyes closed, knowing very well he was going to die. Why else would a madman chase him through a bakery?

The man chuckled darkly and Allen felt cold steel lightly trace of his scar. "Such a shame someone already beat me to carving your pretty little face." His breath hitched at those words. The man wouldn't, he couldn't.. He wanted to scream and kick, get the killer away from him. But he could not move, it wasn't like his legs were being held down nor was he pinned. No it was the cold metal tip that held a firm pressure against his closed eye, that kept him from trying anything.

In the front of the shop the bell chimed signaling a customer and Allen wondered if he could yell for help, or if they would see the strewn bread and wonder what conspired.

A grimy callused hand covered his mouth, and Allen resisted the urge to bite at the filth.

"Hello? Komui? Miss Lenalee?" A familiar male voice rang out through the bakery, "Walker?" Light footsteps echoed around the front of the bakery. Allen slowly opened his right eye, it took a second for his eye to adjust to the dim settings. He heard the customer hiss _what the…_ Before hurried steps echoed towards the front and the bell chimed and the sound of the door slamming echoed throughout the shop. Maybe he went to get the guards… Allen mentally groaned. The guards would sooner kill him also, if who he assumed sent the assassin was their leader.

The assassin sneered at him, and Allen tried not to gag at the sight of black, rotten teeth that were broken off jaggedly. The knife's pressure was removed and Allen let out a shaky breath, that he hadn't realize he was holding, something didn't feel right. Glancing up at the man, Allen did the only thing he could. Now with the knife gone, he lashed out kicking the man hard enough, that even he cringed as the assassin fell back away from him.

Scrambling to his feet Allen tripped over a few things before fully gaining his balance. He went back to his original plan of getting out, only he went for the front door instead. Maneuvering around strew items he quickly beelined it for the front, he could hear the man stumbling over things in his fit of rage.

Allen nearly cried as he managed to wrench the door open and spring into the streets, not caring who he shoved out of his way. He could hear people grumble and shout as he slammed into a few. He winced when he nearly caused a woman to drop her baby, shouting a sorry he continued his blind run, not really knowing where exactly he would end up.

Minutes seemed to turn to hours as Allen ducked down various allies. He wasn't thinking when he decided to run, and now here he was, completely lost. Being lost was a dangerous thing, thieves, murder, and gangs took advantage of any lost traveler or civilian. It was not uncommon to come across a mutilated body in the dark, dank allies. Those thoughts set an uneasy pang in Allen's stomach as he avoid anymore creepy looking allies. Favoring to stay to the crowded streets, he ventured around trying to sort out exactly where he was, and what had happened in the last few hours.

A man tried to kill him, he managed to escape, but now he had no idea what to do. He clearly couldn't go back home, and in his rush he didn't think to grab any money or anything really, not that he could with a crazy killer after him. He really had nowhere, after all he had always been an orphan on the streets, that was taken in by a kind brother and sister. Absent mindedly he pulled at the white glove that covered his left hand, before reaching up and tracing his fingers over the scar that marred his face. Was he really that messed up?

Meandering down one of the streets Allen caught sight of a familiar stock of red hair. He didn't know how to feel about seeing the rabbit. Last time he saw him the boy just happened to be at the right place at the right time. Suspicious. Trying his best, he skirted around the boy, and couldn't help but notice the stack of books the redhead was carrying.

For having one eye Lavi was extremely talented at noticing his surroundings, and Allen realized that too late as the redhead bound over to him.

"Hey Allen!" Lavi practically shouted into his ear.

Wincing Allen jerked away slightly. "Lavi could you please not yell." he asked as he rubbed his now sore ear.

Lavi paused and tilted his head at Allen's retreating form, "You're not running away from me… or trying to avoid me." The boy head paused and looked back at him, silver eyes swimming with mixed emotions.

"I-I need someone to trust right now…" Allen muttered, glancing towards the ground.

Lavi shifted the books in his hands, "Trust? Moyashi what happened?"

Allen didn't even have the will to correct the baka rabbit. "Some guy, I think it was an assassin, tried to kill me today…"

 _Thud._ Allen nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of books hitting the ground. Lavi barely cared as he stepped on them and quickly placed his hands on Allen's shoulders.

"You're kidding right?"

Allen shook his head, he could see panic flood the lone emerald eye of the bookman. It confused him the guy hardly knew who he was, yet he had helped Allen, that one day. Was it because he had magic, or at least believed Allen had magic coursing through his veins?

"Why?" The word escaped his mouth before he could stop it. Lavi tilted his head confused, before his face lit up as he figured out what Allen meant.

"Us magic users have to stick together. Bookmen are the only really safe ones, kind of unfair.. Huh?"

"How do we even know I have magic?" Allen hissed, sending a small glare at the boy's hands that were still touching him.

Lavi sighed, "It's best to be safe. Normally I would joke and say who the hell you piss off but seeing as you are just a kid… this is serious." Letting go of Allen's shoulders he knelt down and started collecting books. Grimacing at some that had footprints on their cover. "Look Al… I'm gonna introduce you to my master, if that's fine." He looked up and smiled softly. "You can trust me, got it sprout?"

It was Allen's turn to smile, never had he thought a random crazy redhead would be so willing to help him. Especially with the oddities that seemed to follow him, not that Lavi would know. "But why? I'm a complete stranger to you."

The others one green eyes flashed with some unspoken memory before he looked away and whispered. "Because, Allen, a man once did the same for me when I was a little kid, whose magic was everywhere…"


End file.
